Unexpected Findings
by MASHlover23
Summary: The men of Easy Company are relatively new to Toccoa base, and are excited when a new group of nurses gets assigned to the base hospital. Bill Guarnere however, is less than thrilled when he discovers that he knows one of the new nurses Viola rather closely. Eugene Roe develops a strong bond with Viola which carries on throughout the rest of the the war, even when they are apart.
1. A Shocking Arrival

**A/N: This story is just for fun, and I in no way wish to make fun of the real men who served in Easy Company.**

**This is story is for all of you Eugene Roe lovers out there. ;)**

**Please read and review. Or at the very least follow it so I know somebody is reading it!**

Bill Guarnere was turning his footlocker inside out trying to find where he had placed his lighter, or the seven packages of matches he obtained from the various men of Easy Company who didn't smoke. After ten minutes he gave up.

"Hey Joe, pass me a lite!" Guarnere called out to his friend who was lying on the bunk across from him.

"I ain't got no lite." Joe Toye scoffed, annoyed that Guarnere had interrupted the article on baseball he was reading.

"What the hell do you mean you ain't got no lite?!" Guarnere cried out indignantly.

"The hell you think I mean!? I don't have a fucking lite!" Toye yelled back, irritated.

"How the hell am I going to smoke this?" Guarnene could hear his Philly accent becoming more apparent as his irritation grew. "My old man sent me this Cuban cigar and I'd like to smoke it before any other moron figures out I have it and wants in on it!"

"Hurray for you and your cigar, I don't have a lite, so shut up about it!" Toye yelled, waving his hand around.

Guarnere waved his hand back in annoyance. "Then I'll go find somebody who has a lite and a brain!"

"Good, now I don't have to hear your dumb ruckus." Toye muttered to himself as Guarnere left.

Guarnere wandered around the various rows of barracks trying to find somebody from Easy Company who would lend him a lite. He was unsuccessful until he rounded the corner that brought him to the front of the base hospital, which was parallel to the front gate.

Luz, Leibgott, Malarky, Shifty, and Muck were all standing around in front of the hospital smoking. Bill changed his pace from a casual stroll to a jog; he didn't know why the men would be congregated around the hospital unless somebody from Easy was hurt.

"Hey guys, is everything okay…?" Bill asked as he reached the group.

"Hunky dory," Malarky replied.

"Life is just fabulous." Luz remarked with a grin as wide as the Mississippi river.

Bill knew from the cheer in their voices that they were telling the truth. "Then why the hell are you guys all the way over here by the hospital?"

"You, my friend, will find out in exactly thirty seconds." Luz said as he patted Guarnere's shoulder.

"Yeah, Shifty here heard a great little piece of news when he passed HQ this morning on his way to the showers." Muck informed Bill.

All of a sudden the rumble of jeep motors became apparent from behind a gate. The gates swung open and a convoy of five jeeps entered the compound. The men from Easy Company let out a chorus of whoops and hollers. Toccoa base was getting a shipment of brand spanking new nurses.

"Holy Cow! Look at them! Five voluminous, genuine American made women! I don't know which one to try for first!" Malarky crudely announced.

"Pfft, like any one of them would have you." Leibgott replied, amazed by the men's giddiness.

"Beautiful!" Luz cat called to the group of nurses who were now out of their jeeps and were congregated about thirteen feet away from the men.

The nurses were in a circle and busily chattering away while glancing at the hoard of shouting Easy men, when a man came out from the hospital, and headed toward them. To the men, it looked like they were being given orders about where to report to. The nurses began to walk in the direction of the Easy men so they could assemble around the back of the hospital.

"Here they come boys!" Luz announced, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Despite the men's various attempts to get their attention, the nurses past the men without saying a single word. They did, however, shoot a few seductive looks and smiles in Easy's direction.

The first four nurses made Guarnere smile ear to ear. They were beautiful. He couldn't wait till the weekend to try and get with one of them on leave. However, the last nurse in the lineup made his face fall and his heart sink.

It couldn't be her. It shouldn't be her… Holy shit it was her!

"Viola?!" Guarnere shouted, and ran up to the last nurse.

Viola's plump lips were pursed, and her dark brown eyes opened in shock when she heard her name called. She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't turn around right away.

When Bill reached Viola, he put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Jesus Christ it is you."

She gaped at him, "Brother?!"


	2. Ole' Gonorrhea's Sister

**Author's Note: (SEE END OF CHAPTER)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Bill demanded. The last thing he expected when he rolled out of his bunk in the morning was to meet his Sister. It had been a year since Bill had seen Viola. Last he saw of her, she had just moved back home to Philadelphia from Chicago, for a nursing job at Thomas Jefferson Hospital. Bill thought Viola looked quite well, despite the fact that her dress uniform was a size to large.

"I'm assigned here, what the hell do you think?!" Viola answered back assertively with a Philly accent thick enough to match Bill's.

"When did you sign up? I thought you loved your job back home!?"

"In 41'! What's it to you?!" Viola was highly irritated by her younger brother's interrogation. Of all the military hospitals in the States she had to be assigned to the base where Bill was. She enlisted in the Nursing Corps to get away from her overbearing family…

"Your my damned sister that why!" Bill waved his hands up in agitation, "Why didn't you tell me about this in your letters?!"

"My career choice isn't any of your concern. Looks who's talking! You volunteered to jump out of a perfectly good airplane for Christ sake!"

"I wrote you that I enlisted so don't you use that argument with me! I'm you brother of course it's my concern Viola! I should know what's going on in your life!"

"Oh, so now you want me to inform you when I plan to take a piss too!?"

* * *

Luz, Leibgott, Shifty, Muck and Malarky were standing there with the mouths gaping. They were absolutely stunned by the odd spectacle happening before them. Viola and Guarnere were arguing at each other so fiercely it was almost impossible for the men from Easy to keep up.

"That gal sure has a hell of a bark." Malarky stated, unsure as to whether or not it turned him on.

"Her bite is probably just as bad." Muck said dryly.

"She sure is putting Gonorrhea in his place though." Liebgott was impressed by Viola.

"Those two sound like sound like screeching badgers." Shifty drawled in his Virginian fashion.

"Sure is good looking gal'." Luz said in his usual joking manner, amused by that a woman could fluster the toughest man in Easy Company like that.

All of a sudden the men heard the shouting stop and saw Guarnene wave up his hands in defeat. Bill then headed back towards the Easy men. The group walked towards Guarnere, eager to know what just happened.

"That fine looking nurse is your sister?" Luz asked a little bit too jovially.

"Yeah, what are the chances that she gets assigned here?" Guarnere spat back still wound up.

"Well I think I speak for all of us I think when I say that she is-" Malarky got cut off by Guarnere.

"No you may not! I am going to say this right now, nobody, and I mean _nobody_ is gonna lay one hand on Viola!"

"Yeah and what if we do?" Malarky joked as he flicked his finished cigarette to the ground. His body stiffened in shock when Guarnere grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Then I'll break every fucking bone in your body." Guarnere whispered harshly into Malarky's ear. He let go of Malarky after a few seconds, and walked away from the group. He needed his own space before suffering through Sobel's afternoon lecture.

When Bill was out of earshot Malarky spoke up in a attempt to regain his dignity, "Yeesh what's his time of the month."

* * *

Viola caught up with her friend Mabel who waited up for her by the side of the hospital, "What was that all about?" Mabel exasperated.

Viola sighed deeply. She didn't really feel like explaining it situation to Mabel, but she knew if she didn't Mabel wouldn't let up on it. Viola loved her to death, but Mabel always wanted to know everything about everything which drove Viola crazy some days.

"That was my brother…"

"Your brother, which one? I can never keep up with your huge family."

"Bill."

Mabel scrunched her brow in confusion, "I thought Bill was the one you talked to the most?"

Viola sighed once more. The last thing she wanted to do right then was explain the Guarnere family dynamic to Mabel, "He is."

"Then why were you two yelling at each other like you were going to rip each other to shreds?!"

Before Viola could answer, the obnoxiously bubbly blonde nurse that got transferred from Fort Dix with Mabel and Viola popped out from around the corner of the hospital, "Come on girls, the head nurse is waiting for you two. She is getting _very_ impatient."

"Let's go." Viola said to Mabel as she followed the blonde nurse.

When they reached the back of the hospital, the other nurses Viola and Mabel had traveled with were standing at attention in front of an old, crotchety looking nurse, who appeared to be in her mid-fifties. Her thin flabby lips pursed in disdain, as her piercing blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Viola and Mabel. The girls noticed the older nurse's death glare and quickly got in line at attention with the other nurses.

"Now that we are _finally_ all assembled, I shall introduce myself." The older nurse looked right at Viola and Mabel, "I am Captain Braxton, and I am in charge of the nursing staff here at Toccoa Camp. I have been in the Nursing Corps since 1917, served in France during the war, was stationed in Italy for three years, and England for six more after the war. I have seen it all and done it all ladies. I believe my command is strict, but fair. We nurses are a small handful here at Tocca, therefore we must all pull our weight evenly. Any misconduct will be treated with prompt and vigorous punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mam'!" The nervous nurses answered in unison.

"Now, the structure to your left is the hospital, the small cluster of tents directly ahead of you the nurse's quarters, and the building your left is the supply depot. Beside the supply depot is the nurse's showers. You will notice that it is far away from any of the male's barracks or facilities... Any questions ladies?"

The bubbly blonde nurse spoke up, "Do we usually get weekends off Mam'?"

"Weekend duty is on a rotational basis, except if somebody volunteers for it. Any other questions?" There was a silence, "Alright, now these gentlemen here will show you to quarters." Captain Braxton motioned to two corpsmen standing off to the left, "You can unpack your belongings, and then report back to me inside the hospital at 14:00 hours for assignments."

The line of nurses saluted Captain Braxton, and then Captain walked away.

Viola and Mabel looked at one another, and knew they were thinking the exact same thing; serving under Captain Braxton would just be a hoot and a holler…

* * *

"Today's lecture is on the importance of hydration on the battlefield."

Guarnere sighed in agony to himself. Sobel's lectures were about as exciting watching paint dry, but he knew the information was important none the less. As Sobel droned on, Guarnere's concentration wandered. He felt bad for yelling at Viola like he did. He suspected that she wasn't happy being back in Philly. The past few years had been rough on her, and he knew she didn't get along with the family... so her enlisting really shouldn't have been such a punch in the gut.

Before he knew it the sound of Sobel's voice ceased, and Geroge Luz hit Bill harshly on the shoulder, "Come on Bill lets go, lectures over."

Bill looked around to see that the men were stampeding out of the classroom, excited that Sobel had finally finished. He shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of Viola, and followed the men outside into the compound. Bill and Luz joined Toye who was talking with Malarky.

"Here asshole." Toye threw a pack of matches at Bill's chest, "Took them out of Perconte's footlocker."

"Thanks." Bill murmured as he dug in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Viola had totally made him forget about his previous argument with Joe.

"You got that hitch out of your giddy up yet Gonorrhea?" Malarky asked casually with a hint of sarcasm.

Toye shot a confused look at the grinning redhead.

After Bill lit his smoke and took a puff, he rested the cigarette between two fingers, "A whole damn year and she never mentioned the fact that she signed up once."

Still confused Toye spoke up, "The hell you guys talking about?"

"Heyyy" Luz's East Coast voice boomed, "Joe here hasn't heard the news!"

"What Sobel got transferred?" Toye remarked dryly. Sobel's lecture had given him one hell of a headache.

"If only." Bill muttered to himself as he took a drag of his smoke.

"New nurses!" Malarky chimed in sounding slightly like an excited school child.

"Hey that's great!" Joe chuckled deeply, but he was stunned as to why Bill cringed when Malarky mentioned the nurses.

"What I said still stands, and I mean it! I don't give a shit if they throw me out of the damned military." Bill announced to the men, with the distinct sharpness of anger visible in his brown eyes.

"Christ Bill we get it already." Malarky scoffed.

"Ah I'll see you guys later." Bill said as he threw his finished cigarette onto the ground and walked away towards the direction of the hospital.

"He's sour because he found out that his sister is assigned to the base hospital." Luz stated as he lighted himself another cigarette.

"Yeah apparently he didn't even know she signed up." Malarky said.

"They were yelling at each other for at least a good five minutes." Luz added.

Toye nodded and crossed his arms; he knew Bill's family was important to him, "What did he say that is so serious…?"

"Threatened to pulverize any Easy company man who tried to get with her." Malarky said.

"So good ole' Gonorrhea's Sister." Toye laughed.

With his hands Luz waved out an hourglass shape the air, "A beeaauutiful one!"

* * *

"Lieutenant Wilder." Captain Braxton announced. Mabel stepped forward as Braxton continued, "You will inventory all the medications on this list in the supply room." She handed Mabel a clipboard.

"Yes Mam." Mabel said and quickly left the ward.

"Now who does that leave?" Braxton addressed the only remaining nurse, "Ah yes, the tardy one, Lieutenant _Guarnere._" Braxton puffed herself out and pursed her lips disapprovingly, "Do you have any excuse as to why you were delayed in reporting to me this morning when you first arrived on base."

"No excuse Mam." Viola replied obediently, despite her urge to wipe that smug look off of the head nurse's face.

"Lieutenant I expect my nurses to observe and practice strict militaristic discipline at all times. I simply will not put up with any disruptions."

"Yes Mam." Viola replied as she saw the khaki painted wooden doors at the front of the ward open and a solider step inside. Her gut clenched slightly when she realized that it was Bill. As Braxton continued on with her spiel, Viola glanced over to Bill who was leaning against the wall by door, with an all too familiar asshole grin on his face.

"You are on my radar Lieutenant Guarnere…. You will be on ward duty until 22:00 hours Lieutenant. Dismissed." Braxton promptly spun around on her heels and exited through the back doors of the ward.

A tall man in a white lab coat approached Viola before she could get over to Bill. The man told her he was a doctor, and informed her of the two cases in the ward which were not serious at all; a rolled ankle and a case of heat stroke. The doctor told her to send an orderly to come and get him if there was an issue and left.

After the doctor left Bill strolled towards Viola, "Well, well, well, in trouble already are we?" He teased her.

Viola slapped his shoulder, "It's your fault you know!" She was half kidding and half serious. Since Bill was old enough to talk, the two of them had been getting each other into trouble.

Bill pulled his sister into an embrace, "I'm sorry Vi, I shouldn't have went off on you like that."

"It's okay, I am sorry too," Viola's said as she pulled away from him, "I should have written you about signing up."

Bill rested his hands on Viola's shoulders and teased her, "Ah well maybe I can forgive you if you come out for drinks with me tomorrow night if my CO doesn't revoke our damned passes again."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Upon hearing the answer he wanted, Bill returned his hands to his side, "So Ma and Pa, how'd they take you signing up?"

Viola let out a sarcastic snort, "I was packed, and on my way out the door of the house to catch the bus to basic when I told them. So I am sure that is just another check mark in the bad box."

Bill shook his head. Of course, that would be the only way they would have let her leave anyways, "Don't worry about them, I'll write them and let them know what's going on with you."

"Thanks asshole." Viola smiled. Before she could say anything else Captain Braxton seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Lieutenant there is reports to fill out! Stop fraternizing with the soldiers! " Braxton barked.

Viola sucked in her lips to try and stifle a smirk, "Yes Mam."

Bill winked at his sister and took his cue to leave. On his way back to the Easy Company Barracks he smiled to himself. His big sister and Army Nurse, somehow he knew it was just the right fit for her...

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to the three people who are following this story. It's nice to know people are interested lol. **

**This chapter is a bit slow, but I promise the next one will pick up the pace. Eugene will come into the picture as well ;) **

**I enjoy reviews, good or criticism. Please let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Pleasure to Make Your Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I only own the character's you do not recognize from HBO's Band of Brothers. This story is purely fiction and is for entertainment purposes. I mean no offence to the real men of Easy Company. I only wish to portray the characters portrayed by the actor's in HBO's Band of Brothers.**

* * *

"Viola… VIOLA!"

I open my very heavy eyelids to see Mabel standing over me in the fashion Ma used to when I slept in late for school.

"Grhgm…" I try to tell her to go away, but apparently my mouth is still asleep. I close my eyes and roll over so I am facing the wall of the tent. Hopefully Mabel will just disappear...

"Get up! Don't you want to eat breakfast!?"

I don't reply… I am so god damned tired. Captain Braxton decided to shove a ginormous pile of unfinished inventory reports at me an hour before I was to be off duty. She told me that I couldn't leave until all THIRTY of them were completed.

"I just went to sleep two hours ago. Leave me alone…" I mumbled into my pillow too tired to address Mabel directly.

She let out a irritated huff of air as her feet stomped towards the direction of the door, "I'll be back in an hour. You have duty at 09:30 in the supply building."

After the door slammed shut, I rolled over and went right back to sleep.

* * *

Eugene Roe was sitting at a table in the corner by himself, picking at his miscoloured eggs with a fork. He really wasn't feeling breakfast at all that morning. Before he returned to barracks last night after his shower, Lieutenant Winters informed him that he was ordered by Captain Sobel to report to the classroom H2 at 08:00.

Eugene knew what it meant when a solider was asked to report to classroom H2. The results of your medical aptitude testing had come back to your CO…

"Hey mind if I sit here?"

The tired voice brought Eugene out of his fog. He looked up to see a face of a familiar looking Fox Company man in front of him. This guy had blond hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be in his early twenties just like Eugene. Eugene couldn't seem to remember his name though due a mixture of being overtired, and extremely anxious.

"Sure go for it."

"Your Roe right?" The Private asked he sat down in front of Eugene.

Eugene managed to muster a little smile. "Yes. Call me Eugene."

"Well call me Sean then," Sean took a bite of his toast and continued, "or Olsen, whatever the hell you want. I overheard your CO Lieutenant Sobel, talking to my CO that your name was also on the list of 506th men that are to report to classroom H2 this morning."

Eugene shoved his unfinished tray aside disgusted by its contents, "Yeah. A medic... I am still trying to wrap my head around it."

Sean snorted in amusement, "I know what you mean. Like why would they pluck me? I have never wanted to be a doctor for a single moment in my life."

Eugene just silently shook his head. His stomach had been doing back flips ever since he was told the news. He had no idea if he had what it took to comfort a man who just had his leg or arm blown off.

"What about you? You study medicine or something?" Sean asked with a mouthful of toast.

"No," Eugene pressed his lips together, "I'm sure my CO had something with plucking me out though."

"No shit." Sean chuckled.

Eugene gave him a small smile, which was followed by a awkward silence of Sean eating, and Eugene swirling his coffee around in his cup. After what seemed like an eternity, Sean looked at his wristwatch and spoke up.

"Well its 07:40. Do you want to start heading over to the hospital?"

"Sure, it never hurts to be early." Eugene replied timidly.

The men got up, deposited their trays and cups in the bins by the door, and exited the Mess hall. Sean stopped outside the door of the Mess hall and fished two cigarettes out of his breast pocket. He extended one out towards Eugene. Eugene accepted Sean's gesture of friendship and pulled out his lighter. After lighting his and Sean's cigarette the pair started to slowly stroll towards the hospital.

"So where you from Eugene?" Sean asked with the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Bayou Chene, Louisiana." Eugene's face lit up with pride.

Sean chuckled. "Huh, explains the accent then."

Eugene took a long puff of his cigarette, enjoying the soothing feeling of the dry heat invading his lungs, "Where are you from?"

"Cheyenne, Wyoming."

Eugene nodded. It amazed him how this war had brought together men from all across the country for the same purpose.

"Say you think we will be around nurses a lot with all this medical training?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." Eugene replied simply, he hadn't really thought about it until Sean asked.

"Well I hope so. Boy oh boy it has been too long since I… you know." Sean said with a sly smile and a wink.

The men had reached the front steps of the hospital and stopped. Seeing the big red cross on the side of the building, reignited Eugene's nerves that the cigarette managed to take away.

"Should we go in?" Sean asked as he threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground.

Eugene took a final puff of his cigarette and threw it to the ground. He noticed that his hands were trembling, "How about one more smoke first?" Eugene said as he fished in his pants pocket for his pack of smokes.

"Sure." Sean put his hand out and dug for a pack of matches in his breast pocket.

As Eugene placed a smoke into Sean's outstretched hand, he noticed that Sean was trembling also.

"A god damned medic..."

* * *

"VIOLA YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!"

A startled yelp exited my mouth as my eyes flung open to see Mabel standing over me once again.

"Get up! Captain Braxton wants you to report to her at the hospital in ten minutes, and she says that you better not be late!"

I bury my face into my pillow, "It's been an hour already?"

"No she stopped me while I was on my way to breakfast. Now get up, get dressed, and be quick about it!" She shouted and left the tent hastily.

I sigh and lay still for a moment while I convince my muscles to move. Once I manage to swing my legs off of the edge of the cot the rest is easier. Once I am upright, I walk over to my foot locker and pull out a fresh regulation white summer cotton dress. I quickly change into it along with some nylons and my black nursing shoes. I then brush my thick mop of black hair up into a twist bun. I rummage in my footlocker for the bottle of perfume I bought back at the Fort Dix PX. When I find it, I spray a rather generous amount on in hopes that it will cover up the fact that I haven't showered yet. I then stop in front of the body length mirror by Mabel's bed.

Surprisingly this dress fits my short stature quite well. It even complements my figure somewhat. I have definitely lost weight since I enlisted that's for sure, but not so much that I look like a twig like Mabel. Once I tuck a few loose hairs back into my bun I am satisfied with my appearance. I quickly grab the pack of smokes on my nightstand, put them into the pocket in my sleeve and head out the door.

As I enter the hospital through the back doors to find Captain Braxton standing by the duty desk as ridged as a board. When her beady eyes snap in my direction I stand at attention.

"Reporting as ordered Mam."

"At ease Lieutenant. It's nice to see that you made it on time today."

I relax slightly and ignore her snark remark. For being as old as Moses she sure is a pistol whip still.

"Now," Braxton continues on, "Will you follow me to my office Lieutenant." She motions with her arm towards the small blinded office off to the right.

I nod and follow her lead. Once I am inside she closes the door, and motions for me to sit down on a kaki, fold out metal chair on the other side of her desk. I oblige and try to sit up as straight as I can to appear confident. Braxton seems like the type where appearances mean everything. Braxton pulls out a file from her khaki colored filing cabinet, and sets it down on her perfectly organised desk. As she flips through the file trying to whatever she is looking for, I gaze around at the room.

Khaki

Khaki is fucking _everywhere_. Khaki report folders, a Khaki fan, and even a khaki colored pencil holder… After all this time in the service, the Army's need to paint anything that doesn't move or breath khaki astounds me.

"Ah yes here we go." Braxton states formally as she plucks a piece of paper out of the file, "Now I would just like to discuss your service record. These are just standardized questions that I must ask everybody. What is your date and place of birth?"

"May 9th, 1918. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"What is your full name?"

"Viola Susanna Guarnere."

"Marital status?"

"Single."

"Good the basics seem to be in order." Braxton continues, "It says here that before you enlisted on September 3rd, 1941, you worked in the emergency room at Mercy Hospital in Chicago Illinois for a year and a half approximately. Following that, you worked emergency at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital in Philadelphia for three months. You then worked emergency at Allegheny General for two months. After that you enlisted in the Nursing Corps if I am correct?" Braxton looks at me for confirmation.

"Yes Mam."

"Why did you decide to enlist Lieutenant Guarnere?"

"I thought that pretty soon America would have to enter the war so when we did, I wanted to be able to help out in the way I knew best through the means of nursing." I lied through my teeth.

The truth is that I couldn't stand my family trying to pry into my life every second of the day when I moved back home after Pittsburg didn't work out. I had to escape Philly, but I had nowhere to go. The Army seemed like the only option to save my sanity...

"Well for only being twenty-four your nursing record is pretty impressive. One year working trauma at either of those institutions equals two years of experience in my books. Based on your experience before joining the Corps, it is safe to say out of your nursing colleagues her at Toccoa you have the most experience, which, brings us to the reason I am speaking with you today."

Uh oh, here we go… "Yes Mam."

"As you know, the 506th Paratrooper Infantry Regiment is being trained here at Toccoa Camp. The results just came back from Washington yesterday of the 506th medical aptitude testing. The men found suitable to be trained as combat medics are assembling in classroom H2 in about fifteen minutes. Dr. Yates will be instructing the men three mornings a week on their medical training. I would like you to assist Dr. Yates in the instruction of first aid techniques and so forth. Do you think you are up for the task Lieutenant Guarnere?"

"Uh," I am speechless for a moment, "Yes Mam of course."

"Good." Braxton cracks a smile which looks that unnatural her face looks like it's about to break in two, "Now before I send you over to the classroom I would like to discuss one more matter." Her face returns to being stone cold serious once more, "It says here that you were reprimanded at Fort Dix for physically assaulting another nurse while off duty. Is that correct?"

"Yes Mam." I reply quietly.

Shit. I had just about forgotten about that incident. This nurse from Boston was such a loud mouth. She was always slipping away into supply closets with the Doctors… she was one of_ those _nurses. Anyways, this nurse found out that my last name was Guarnere, and she immediately started up on the not so clever Gonorrhea jokes which I have had to endure for as long as I could remember. After two weeks of listening to her go on and on about it, I snapped and punched her out square in the eye. She had one hell of a shiner for nearly a month afterwards. I got put on double duty for two months following the incident, but it was worth it because she finally shut her big trap.

"Now I hope nothing of that nature will happen in my hospital." Braxton forcefully states.

"No Mam." Weren't her two spiels on this stuff yesterday enough?! She must get off on being a old hag.

"Good." Braxton stands up and opens the office door, "Now please report to Dr. Yates in classroom H2. It is just down the hall from the ward, third door on the right. I will find somebody else to cover your supply duty. Dismissed."

I get up and leave her office. When I reach the front of the ward I take a left down the hallway that leads to the classrooms. As I am reading the signs on top of the doors, I suddenly feel a sharp pain as I collide with a body.

"God damn it." I reel backwards and just about fall onto my ass, but two strong hands grip my forearms, and pull me upright.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright Miss?"

I look up to the dark haired man holding me close to his chest. His deep brown eyes are searching my face to see if I am okay. The sincere nature of his expression stuns me for a moment.

"Miss?" He asks again with his odd accent which happens to snap me out of my daze.

"Yes, yes I am thank you." I reply softly with a hint of embarrassment. To my disappointment the man lets me go. I attempt to smooth out my wrinkled dress and regain my dignity.

"I am sorry. I was looking for classroom H2 and wasn't paying attention to where I was going Miss." The man says as his cheeks start to become red.

"Don't worry about it. I was doing the exact same thing actually." I smile and feel my own cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Um, I'm Gene, Eugene Roe." He introduces himself quietly as he puts his hands in his pockets and looks at his feet.

"Nice to meet you." I reply shyly with a small grin. There is an awkward pause and then I suddenly see Dr. Yates walk into the room two doors down from where Eugene and I are standing.

"I think the place we are looking for is down there." I gesture with my head to the direction behind Eugene.

He gives me a sheepish smile, "Thanks and sorry again." The shy solider then spins around and briskly heads towards the classroom with his head hanging down.

I stand there for a moment and watch him walk away. The shade of red still blatantly apparent on his cheeks is amusing. He was strangely shy and courteous for being a solider. He was quite good looking as well… I shake my head and clear those thoughts from my brain; I have a Doctor to report to.

* * *

I look up at the clock on the wall. It's 11:00 hours. I have been sitting on this wooden chair the front of the classroom for so long I can't feel my ass any longer. I wiggle my butt discretely in an attempt to regain some resemblance of circulation.

Dr. Yates couldn't possibly blab on any longer about his introduction into the, "Glory of Being a Combat Medic". I am so bored, that I have figured out that there are at least thirty-three objects in this room which are painted khaki for no particular reason. Seriously, there is something wrong with the Army…

From where I am sitting I can observe the men's reaction to Dr. Yates' spiel. As I scan the faces of the various 506th men sitting in this khaki purgatory, I notice that most of them bored out of their skulls like I am. One man in the very back right hand corner has even fallen asleep slouched over his desk. However, some of the men are as nervous as can be. Almost all of these men are biting their finger nails, chain smoking, or some bobbing their legs up and down ceaselessly.

One of these nervous men keeps intriguing me more than the others. Every time that I glance in the direction of Eugene, his eye's meet mine for a second. He then looks away and pretends to focus on fiddling with the pencil between his fingers, as his cheeks become rosy red. Every time this little routine occurs, butterflies seem to awaken in my stomach. I feel like a silly little school girl...

"And with that, our lecture on the introduction as to why field medicine is important to the allied war effort is concluded. I will see you all back here in this classroom at 08:00 hours on Monday morning."

With Dr. Yates' announcement, myself, as well as the rest of the men, spring to our feet and stampede towards the door. When I get out of the classroom, I head down the hallway and exit the ward through the hospital's front doors. The sheer, intense heat of the Georgian summer on my skin feels heavenly compared to the smoky, thick, dry air in the classroom.

I step off to the side and dig the pack of smokes out of my sleeve pocket. As I pick one out of the pack I realize I forgot my matches back in my tent and mutter a string of curses to myself. I look over to my right to see that Eugene is standing by himself a few feet away lighting himself a smoke. I put my pack of smokes back into pocket and take a deep breath for courage. As I approach Eugene the crunching of the dry dirt under my shoes makes Eugene look in my direction. He looks petrified when he realizes that I am approaching him.

"I was uh," My damn voice is shaking. Classy Viola, classy, "Do you think you could give me a lite? I forgot my matches in my tent and don't really feel like walking all the way back there." My heart is beating so fast I swear Eugene can hear it.

Much to my dismay he doesn't say anything right away. He just looks at me like I just asked him the most absurd question on this planet. After a second he nods his head, "Yes of course."

I put the cigarette in my hand, between my lips, and Eugene lights it up. After I take a drag of my cigarette I notice that Eugene is blushing.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"No problem." Eugene pauses for a moment, "I'm sorry about before, I am not usually so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it." His apprehension makes me smile. I am about to ask him what he thought of the class, but a solider approaches us before I can.

"Hey Eugene, Sobel's making us run Currahee in fifteen minutes. You better go get changed into your PT gear."

"Alright thanks Luz." Eugene nods at the solider.

I recognize the solider from yesterday when I arrived on base. He was part of the group Bill was standing with. His cat calls were the loudest out and most obnoxious out of the group.

"Oh yeah and Liebgott and Perconte pissed off Sobel somehow so all of Easy's passes are revoked this weekend again."

Eugene nods disappointingly at this Luz guy again. Luz then quickly jogs away back towards the 506th barracks.

"Thanks for the lite. Both of us should probably get going." I say to Eugene. He smiles back at me and I begin to walk away towards the direction of my tent.

"Hey wait up." I hear Eugene call out from behind me a few moments later. I stop cold and turn around waiting for him to catch up to me, "I didn't get your name Miss."

"Viola." I answer, a little stunned by his interest.

"Well it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Viola. I hope I'll see you around." Eugene says with a sincere tone.

"Same here." I smile.

Eugene then jogs away in the direction of the 506th barracks. As I walk to my tent I grin like a total moron... Eugene Roe...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you Jessie for your review. I really appreciate it. **

**On a side note, I do not know how/where/when/ medic received their training in real life. The way I have it set up in my story is purely fiction, and suits my plot line. I mean no offence by it. **

**Please read and review.**


	4. Whose Sister!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the characters, and the plot line you do not recognize from HBO's Band of Brothers mini-series. I in NO WAY wish to offend the real men who served in Easy Company; the story is purely for entertainment purposes.

(See end of Chapter for Author's note)

* * *

I am lying on my bunk, filing down my nails, when Mabel comes storming into our tent.

"I am telling you Vi, the Devil himself is walking on Earth disguised as that old hag!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask her, even though I am pretty sure I know what the answer will be.

She throws her hands up dramatically**, **"Braxton! She put me on double duty for the next two weeks, all because I was talking with this solider who stopped by supply when I was on duty!" She shouts as she frees her chestnut hair from the constraints of its bun.

"Just talking?" I wish I could say I am surprised, but I've come to find out that Braxton is known around here for her harsh discipline, so I'm not.

"Yes!" Mabel exclaims, tousling out her hair.

"Were you flirting with him Mabel?" Yet again, I already know the answer. Since I signed up, I've noticed that most Army nurses use flirting as a pastime to help the boring shifts go by faster. Mabel is no exception to the rule.

"Maybe…" The corners of her mouth crinkle upwards into a grin.

I sigh, and sit up so I am cross legged and facing Mabel. She is now sitting on the edge of her bed taking off her shoes, "Well there you go Mabel. You heard what Braxton said to us when we arrived here yesterday. She is a stickler for rules. Hell, I got chewed out yesterday for just talking to my brother when he came to see me while I was on ward duty."

Mabel lets out a disgusted whist of air, "God, when I am that old, I just hope I don't turn out like her."

"By her, you mean Braxton?"

"Yes! I would hate myself if I was that old and still in the service. Look at her Vi, she is so miserable. She gets joy out of making young women's life hell. When I am Braxton's age I want to be married, retired, and living in some nice big house where my children and grandchildren come to visit me all the time."

"She may be an old witch, but she seems to be good at her job. Why not stay in the service then? Or maybe she wanted a life like you described, but it just didn't work out? Hell, she may even have a family! We can't judge, we've only know her for two days Mabel." I suggest, feeling a little sympathetic for Braxton, although I don't know why… Maybe it's because I kind of relate to Braxton.

For as long as I could remember, I haven't really been what you'd consider as "normal" for a woman in today's society. The standard mold for a typical Italian daughter is what my folks expected for me. Ma and Pa wished desperately that I would have found some Catholic man to marry, preferably not Irish, and start popping children before I even hit twenty. Enrolling in nursing school was definitely not in their equation… Yet, here I am, twenty-four, very single, and in the flipping Army!

"Who knows…?" Mabel replies as she picks underneath her finger nails with her thumbnail, "I should be mad at you too! You're the reason I was in supply in the first place!" She changes the subject with a slight glare in my direction.

I let out an amused laugh and continue filing down my nails. "Oh, so you're the one who got stuck with my duty!"

"Yes I am! What did the Witch of the West want with you anyways?"

I put down my nail file down onto my lap, and hold my hands up close to my face so I can examine the length of my nails, "Special duty."

"Huh?" Mabel's upper lip curls upward in confusion.

I put my hands down onto my lap, satisfied with my manicure, "Braxton wants me to assist Dr. Yates in training the medic's for the 506th."

Mabel bursts out laughing. After her fit of giggles subsides she exclaims, "Good luck with that one! I sure wouldn't want to be you. The doctor seems like a bit of a ninny if you ask me. Did she say why she chose you?"

"She said it was because of the history I had working trauma back in civilian life." I tell her truthfully.

"That makes sense. You never did work in any other department than emergency, huh?" Mabel asks.

I shake my head.

"I think regular duty from Braxton would be all I could handle. You are lucky though, you get to interact with some of the men!" Mabel replies as she gets up off her bunk and walks over to the mirror beside her bed. She straightens out her white service dress, and then contorts her body so she can see her backside. I see her grey eyes narrow with scrutiny. "I really don't have an ass do I?"

"We are not having this conversation again, Mabel!" Before I can continue on about how I don't want to spend the next few hours of my life listening to Mabel babble on about how she has always been slim as a twig, a knock comes from the door.

"Enter." Mabel hollers out, her tone conveying how irritated she is by the interruption.

A familiar voice on the other side of the door announces. "Hope you're decent in there ladies."

Instantly knowing who it is, and I get up off of my bunk to stand with my arms crossed. "Get your ass in here already, Bill."

The door opens, and my baby brother steps into mine and Mabel's domain. He is wearing his PT gear and drenched in sweat. The stench of his body odor rapidly overtakes the tent, causing my eyes water.

"Christ, Bill, you look like a drowned rat, and smell even worse than you look." I greet Bill in our custom derisive fashion.

"Well, that tends to happen when you run up and down a mountain in ninety degree weather." Bill grins despite his apparent exhaustion, "Em' bags under your eyes don't make you look like Rita Hayworth either."

I roll my eyes and let out an unamused huff. Before I explain that I only got two hours of sleep, Mabel very blatantly clears her throat. I take it as my cue to introduce the two, "Mabel, this smelly ignoramus is my brother, Bill. Bill, this is Mabel."

"Nice to meet you, Mabel," Bill acknowledges Mabel, then turns his attentions towards me, "I ain't coming here to chew the fat with you ladies. I just wanted to let you know that my CO revoked my company's weekend passes, so, we will have to postpone going out for drinks Vi."

"Alright, we'll try for next weekend then." I reply, trying to act surprised. I am genuinely discouraged though, I was looking forward to being able to catch up with Bill.

Bill hears the disappointment in my voice and starts to walk towards me, his arms outstretched and ready for a hug. I take a large step backwards, and hold a fist in the air. "Don't you dare, William Guarnere! I showered a few hours ago, and I will not walk around the rest of the day smelling like hog!"

Bill slowly lowers his arms as that jackal grin of his forms on his lips. "Okay, but just this once! Next time I'll get cha' Vi. Now if you excuse me ladies, I better go shower before it's time for chow."

As he turns to leave, I suddenly remember I didn't tell him where my quarters are. "Hey, wait a second, how did you know this was my tent?"

"Asked some orderly in the hospital," Bill shrugs.

"Make sure my CO doesn't see you when you leave." I reply sternly.

"Yeah, she may have us tarred and feathered." Mabel interjects, still clearly fuming about the extra duty Braxton dumped on her.

Bill lets out an amused laugh and opens the door to leave. As Bill is exiting our tent I call out, "_Goodbye_."

Bill waves a hand behind him and mutters jokingly, "Yeah, yeah."

"Well he seems charming." Mabel says after a few moments.

I can't tell if she is being serious or not, so I look her square in the eye and say dryly, "Bill has as much charm as the Tasmanian Devil."

"Are you two always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Do you two always converse so crudely?" Mabel asks. The childlike look of inquiry on Mabel's face is so amusing I can't help but to bust out laughing.

"What is so funny? It was an honest question Viola!" Her mouth is gaping open in outrage.

"Mabel, you come from a small, upper class, family from Boston. Am I right?" I figure I might as well expand her knowledge further on the Guarnere family dynamic.

"Yes." Mabel replies raising her eyebrows, unsure as to where I am heading with this.

"I am sure you were raised to address your family cordially, in a docile traditional fashion." Mabel's signals for me to continue on with a slow nod, "Well, you see, I come from an average, large, Italian family from South Philly. The way my family communicates ninety percent of the time is through raised voices, flailing hands and arms, and very expressive word choices. Take mealtimes for instance, there were so many of us at the table chattering away in a mixture of Italian and English, you had to yell at the person across from you three times just to get them pass the butter."

"At my house we signaled for a servant to bring butter to us..." Mabel states matter of fact, and widens her eyes.

"You see, being overly obnoxious and crude is just how Bill and I communicate. When we are truly upset with one another you will know."

"Like yesterday when arrived on base?"

"Exactly," I nod.

Mabel's eyes soften with satisfaction; much in the way a toddler's would when they receive an answer to a question. She then returns to her old position in front of the mirror. Instead of scrutinizing her backside, she is redoing her mid-length hair back into a regulation bun.

Sometimes I wonder how we even ended up friends. It was a year ago already since Mabel walked into that barrack at Fort Dix with one of the most petrified looks I have ever seen on her face. She was probably wondering what the hell she had signed herself up for. I was kind of thinking that myself, to be honest. Mabel appeared as lost as a Texan rancher wondering the streets of Philly, so I motioned for her to come over and claim the bunk above mine. We exchanged formalities, talked about how we were both new to the Nursing Corps and were looking for a new start. Later that day, when we were off duty, we went out for drinks together, which sealed the deal.

After that, the rest is history. We have been as close as friends can be ever since.

I don't know what made me approach her that day. I am definitely not the type of person to initiate conversation with strangers. If I had to guess though, it would be the sense of adventure that emanates from Mabel**, **as though her whole being is ready to run at a moment's notice.

"What time is it?" Mabel asks while placing a final bobby pin into her hair.

I look at the clock on our small dresser, "16:26 hours."

"Of course it is." Mabel mutters to herself. Satisfied with her hair, she turns to face me. "I have to go on duty again at 17:30. Dumb Braxton and her double duty."

"I am assuming you want to go for an early supper then?" I ask, probably reading Mabel's mind.

"Bingo."

"Well, I am sure by the time we make trek across field to the Mess hall; they will be ready to serve."

"What are we waiting for then?!" Mabel motions eagerly to the door with her hand.

* * *

"This twelve mile march better not become a habit of Sobel's." Frank Perconte said to no one in particular. He was pissed that he was stuck marching in the dark with a full pack on Friday night.

Smokey slapped at a mosquito on his neck as he turned to Perconte on his left. "This wouldn't be so bad if we would be able to go out tomorrow night, but no. You had to go rip off Liebgott's head for using up the last of your toothpaste."

"Hey, my Ma' taught me that dental hygiene is very important." Perconte justified himself, "Besides, no good looking broad fancies a man with browned, tobacco ridden teeth." He jabbed at Smokey's obsessive habit of chewing tobacco.

"Whatever." Smokey was too irritated by the mosquitos attacking his flesh to continue arguing. He didn't feel so rotten, however, when he noticed that Eugene Roe was just as miserable beside him.

"Damn it." Eugene muttered as he slapped his cheek. He looked at his hand to find a rather hefty mosquito plastered to his palm. Disgusted, he wiped his hand on his pant leg. Eugene really wouldn't have minded the march if it wasn't for the relentless mosquitos. Walking was far more pleasant than charging up a mountain in the heat. As Eugene walked on, he listened to his comrades' gripe about the insects and Sobel, and he felt a heavy weight accumulate in his chest - he would be responsible for saving these men's lives one day.

Why him… Why the hell did the brass pick him to carry such a big responsibility?

As Eugene pondered the question, the sound of the other men's voices seemed to fade into a dull hum. He didn't even notice when a mosquito landed on his neck by the base of his skull. It was only when somebody slapped his neck from behind so hard that he jolted forward, almost collided with Muck, which made Eugene snap back to reality.

Highly irritated by the invasion of his personal space, Eugene craned his neck to see that it was George Luz who was behind him. Luz was holding his hand out with a boyish look of amusement spread across his face.

"Look at that big son of a bitch Eugene. I couldn't just let him suck out all your blood! We need to keep you around now that you are going be a medic."

"Thanks…" Eugene muttered as he turned back around. He was becoming increasingly agitated that since the afternoon, all anybody spoke to him about was that he is to be a medic.

"Eh' Eugene, what were you and that nurse talking about before Currahee this afternoon?" Luz asked in a jovial tone.

At the mention of Viola, Eugene felt his cheeks heat up. If worries about his new position weren't plaguing his mind, he was thinking about how much of a dumbass he must have looked like to Viola.

Mowing somebody down like a Sherman tank is embarrassing enough, but to mow down a woman, and a good looking one too, is a whole other level of embarrassment. During the lecture he felt like a schoolboy because he couldn't stop staring at her. Then, when he saw her approaching him after the lecture, Eugene froze like an ancient Greek statue. He thought for sure that Viola was coming over to yell at him that he broke her toe or something. He was astounded when she asked him for a lite instead. Then he had the bright idea of asking for her name. She probably didn't tell him because she didn't want him to know!

It excited Eugene that through his training he may be able to get to know this nurse better, but who was he kidding? He was almost certain that Viola thought he was just some bumbling idiot, so why bother?

"Nothing, just asked me for a lite." Eugene answered Luz without turning to face him.

"Just a lite huh?" Luz sounded like he did not believe Eugene's answer.

"Just a lite," Eugene repeated himself as he killed another mosquito on his cheek.

"Well, if I were you, I'd stay away from that one." Luz said.

Those words made Eugene crane his neck once more to shoot a glare at Luz. It was absolutely none of George Luz's business about who Eugene talked to during a day.

After Eugene faced forward Luz said, "We'll just have a little chat with Malarky once we are back in the barracks and you'll see what I am talking about."

* * *

When the men from Easy Company filed into the barrack they looked far from presentable. Every man sported at least ten swollen mosquito bites on their face or neck. Sweat stained their uniforms basically from top to bottom, and a few men were limping from blisters or strained ankles.

Eugene was never happier to see his rigid, highly un-comfy, Army issue cot in his life. His neck itched immensely from all the bug bites, and his feet were so sore he just about lost feeling in them. When he sat down on his bunk he felt as if he were melting. Sadly, the blissful moment was cut short by the sound of Luz's voice from three bunks to the left.

"Hey Malarky, tell Eugene here why he shouldn't fraternize with Guarnere's sister."

Eugene's head shot up like a gopher. He thought he must have cotton in his ears. Luz could not have possibly saidthat Viola was _Guarnere's_ sister.

"Oh Jesus Eugene, you really don't want to go that road." Malarky said as he sat down on his bunk across the aisle from Eugene's. "I made a comment about her when she first arrived, and then ole' Gonorrhea went ahead and just about wrung my neck!"

"Yes you better stay clear of that one, Eugene." Muck put in his two cents.

"Guarnere announced that he would snap any man who tried for his sister in half like a twig." Malarky stated with a nod.

"Jesus, Gonorrhea has a sister here?" Perconte interjected as he walked through the conversation.

"Sure does." Muck answered as he lit himself a smoke.

"Now do you understand, Eugene, that unless you wish to end up in a full body cast, you should stay away from that nurse?" Luz said as he caught a pack of smokes that came flying from across the aisle.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we all just shut up and go to bed." Johnny Martin yelled out loud enough for the entire barrack to stop talking for a moment. But then the men continued on with their conversations as if nothing happened.

After Eugene shed his dirty uniform and was in his undershirt and shorts, he crawled under the covers. He was very irritated and slightly embarrassed by the men's harassment. Maybe the men were lying and just rousing him for the hell of it. But if they were, why would they say that Viola is the sister to one of the toughest, loud mouthed men in the company?

Eugene couldn't recall if Dr. Yates introduced Viola or not to the class... After a few moments exhaustion settled in, and the only coherent thought he had was the fuzzy warm feeling he felt in his chest when his and Viola's eyes locked.

* * *

Johnny Martin was very on edge as he stood in line for his Saturday morning breakfast. He wished that he was back home in Philly where his wife at that moment, would be serving him toast, ham, and a two poached eggs in bed while she wore that white lace nightdress that drove him so crazy. But no, he was dead dog tired, stuck in a slow moving line of loud mouthed, smelly soldiers, waiting for slop. When he finally was served, he grabbed a cup of coffee, spotted where Bill Guarnere was sitting, and headed towards him.

"Seriously, what the hell is this shit?" Martin demanded as he sat down across from Guarnere at a table.

Guarnere stirred his ripe smelling porridge with his spoon, "Looks like something I threw up once after a night drinking."

Bill's all to correct analogy turned Martin's appetite off completely. He grabbed a piece of toast and his cup of coffee off his tray, and then pushed it to the side. He stared longingly at his coffee as if it would magically somehow give him the hours of sleep he was lacking.

"Why so tired Johnny?" Bill asked, noticing the zombie like stature of the man across from him.

"People wouldn't shut their fucking yaps last night after Luz announced that you have a sister on base. Each man had to ask the guy beside him, did he say Guarnere's sister?! It was like fucking girls at a sleepover."

The harsh clanging of Bill dropping his spoon onto the metal tray caused Martin look up from his coffee. He was surprised to see Bill's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in thought. He could tell that Bill was getting all wound up, the way he does.

"What brought up the subject?" Bill asked, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know. It was something about that how somebody from Easy should stay away from her. I didn't catch the name. How long she been here Bill?"

"A few days…" Bill muttered. He felt himself being overtaken by the need to protect Viola from the stupid shmucks in the company. Apparently, threating a few men and hoping the word would spread didn't work. He would have to make a bigger, bolder statement about the topic to show that he was serious. He felt like hopping up onto the table right then and there, but as Guarnere scanned the crowded Mess hall, he decided that the time wasn't right; there were too many officer's present.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello there. Sorry this took so long to get out! Thank you for the follows on my story! Please review! I really enjoy feedback good or bad.

I know it seems like it is going kind of slowly, but all my stories start off kind of slow so please bear with me!

A huge thanks to orchids117 for smoothing out the chapter! :)


End file.
